


Sexual education, angel style

by DarkSailorYue (SailorYue)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Can be construed as:, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley can't really give informed consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Forest Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Canon, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/DarkSailorYue
Summary: Crowley doesn't know where babies come from, perhaps it's time Aziraphale teach him?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	Sexual education, angel style

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr/tweet by Neil Gaiman that Crowley may not know/understand where babies come from due to his reaction with the one unicorn running away
> 
> This is my first ever try at writing smut so please be kind!

It started with a simple, harmless question. You would think most questions would be harmless, but some do have consequences. Even if the consequences don't happen till much later. 

"What ever happened to the unicorn?" Crawley asked as he and his angel friend walked through the forest just outside of a nearby human village. "You don't see them anymore."

Aziraphale looked over at the red-haired demon skeptically. "You don't know?" Crawley shook his head. "Dear boy, it died out. Remember the Great Flood? Noah's great ark?" 

The demon nodded, with a frown. He remembered it well. He worked hard and pulled some excessive miracles to save those children God wanted to drown. "Course I remember it, angel. Hard to forget a giant floating zoo captained by an uptight goody two-shoes wanker."

"Well, you remember how one of the unicorns ran off while they were loading them up? There was a reason they needed two of every creature." Crawley's face remained blank. Did he really not know? "It takes two beings in order to reproduce."

The demon stopped in his tracks, ever more perplexed. "How does that even work?"

Aziraphale thought for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain it. "Did you ever see the humans in the garden lay together? Before you tempted that girl to take the apple?"

"Yeah. Didn't know what they were doing though. They seemed to have been trying to merge or something."

The angel nodded. "You could call it that. The were mating. It takes a male and a female of the same kind of being to make others. Without it's mate, that unicorn was the last one of its kind."

"Oh." The demon's sharp eyebrows furrowed together for a moment. "How does that even work?"

The angel blinked in surprise. "You really don't know?" Again the demon shook his head, confusion deep in his yellow eyes. Aziraphale, for just a brief moment, wondered if his friend had been pulling a wiley trick, but something told him that he genuinely did not know. "Ah. Well perhaps a demonstration is in order."

===========

Aziraphale led the demon to a clearing deeper into the woods. 

"So, how does this work, angel?" Crawley crossed his arms, looking around the lush quiet forest.

"Well, there's a lot more to it than just merging parts together. I think it would be best to take this slow." The demon nodded in agreement. 

He had seen humans do the thing the angel had pointed out, but never really understood the mechanics of it all.

Aziraphale gently cupped the demons cheek and looked deep into yellow serpentine eyes. He started with a soft kiss, catching Crawley off guard. The angel softly massaged the other being's shoulder, passing fingers along his neck. The red-head seemingly melting into the ministrations. 

They pulled apart, the demon almost feeling out of breath. He clutched at Aziraphale's robes in desperation. It took him almost a minute to find his voice beyond a handful of nonsensical syllables. "Angel, what.... what was that for?"

The angel smiled softly. "My understanding is, that it's better to have some preamble. It helps make things more enjoyable."

"Your understanding? Have you done this before, angel? Isn't that a bit sinful?" Crawley gave a wily smirk, which the angel returned.

"Its not a sin if its for educational purposes." Aziraphale gave a wink. He always managed to catch the demon off guard with how un-angelic he sometimes was. 

"So... what's the next step?" 

"Well, first of all, are you absolutely certain that you want to do this?" The angel had seen much in the thousands of years on earth. He understood that some things are vital, especially with what they are going to do. He had helped those who weren't given this choice.

Crawley thought for only a second, before giving a firm nod. "Yes, angel. I am."

Aziraphale gave another soft kiss, and started to undo the clasps on the demons robes, removing each layer of black and grey cloth till all that was left was his tunic. Crawley started pulling at the angel's robes at the same time, untying soft cotton knots; much softer than his own wool. 

Aziraphale brushed a hand under Crawley's shirt, running his fingers along the demon's firm ass, and passing it to the front. What he found, he was not expecting. He quirked an eyebrow. "Not exactly the effort I took you to have, my dear boy."

Crawley shrugged. "'s'more comfortable. Less friction in the heat." The angel nodded in understanding.

Aziraphale laid out his robes on the grass to give them something comfortable to lay on. The two knelt on them, Crawley feeling rather nervous. 

"Are you ok, dear?" Aziraphale ran a thumb across the demon's cheek. Crawley placed his hand over it and nodded.

They took of the final layers hiding themselves from each other. Then they laid next to each other. Aziraphale returned to kissing the demon, nibbling gently on his lips, eliciting sounds from the thinner being. The angel massaged one hand down his torso as the other wove itself into the long red locks, massaging Crawley's scalp. His warm fingers passed over the demon's nipples, startling him ever so. 

Crawley had no idea what to do with his own hands, one ran along the angel's feathery soft hair, the other gripping the shoulder of the hand that was driving him crazy. He felt funny, a growing warmth blossomed in his lower abdomen, his heart pounding. They broke apart their kiss, as Aziraphale's hand was just inches from the demon's mound. The angel gave a soft smile and looked deep into the demon's eyes. Crawley felt he could get lost in those eyes, that from a distance looked blue as the sky, but he could see flecks of gold and reflections of green hidden within.

Aziraphale gently ran his fingers through the soft downy red curls along the demon's mons, eliciting a gasp from him. Crawley clutched at the soft cloth beneath him, and watched with rapt attention as the angel ran his fingers along the demon's nether lips, causing the natural lubricant to flow. When he started to play with the clit, that's when the breathy sounds Crawley made grew to whimpers.

"Ah-a a-ah! A-angel" The demon moaned, his squirming soon turned to thrashing as Aziraphale continued his ministrations. It wasn't long before Crawley went stiff with his first orgasm. His eyes were full yellow, slitted pupils unfocused. As the demon came down from the endorphin high, Aziraphale gave a gentle kiss on his cheek. He ran a hand through his hair, which had gotten slightly damp with sweat.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The angel inquired softly, brushing a stray hair out of the demon's face.

"Ngk." Crawley struggled to say anything coherent. "Y-yeah. Think sssso." He winced at his slurred speech. "What the hell, or heaven, wassss that?"

Aziraphale chuckled. "That my dear, was an orgasm. It will help in the next part."

"There's more?" The angel nodded and straddled the demon, who then took notice of the effort he had chosen. "kcgn! Where does that go, then?" he squeaked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Let me show you." Aziraphale lined his penis up and with a swift motion, trusted into the demon's waiting hole. 

The motion caught Crawley off guard and he dropped off his elbows. The angel didn't move just yet, letting them both get used to the position.

"A-angel... w-whu....do...sssomething." The demon wasn't sure what he was asking, but there had to be more.

"Yes, dear. Just didn't want... want to rush." Aziraphale slowly started thrusting, his strokes with purpose. The angel angled them to hit target, eliciting more sounds from the demon. It wasn't long before he lifted Crawley to an upright position, the demon making a confused noise among the pleasured ones. The new angle brought the trusts deeper and the demon clutched the angel's shoulders in desperation. The angel couldn't help but feel entranced at the other being lost in the throes of ecstasy. He reached between them and rubbed his thumb on Crawley's clit and that was all it took for the demon to orgasm a second time. And with the demon's orgasm came Aziraphale's, the angel closing his eyes, lost in his own pleasure.

===========

Much later they were still lying on Aziraphale's robes in the forest, Crawley using the angel more for a pillow. He moved his fingers in circles, reveling in how soft the angel's nearly invisible chest hair was. Likewise the angel was running his fingers through Crawley's red hair, marveling at how the curls wrapped around his fingers on their own, like little red snakes. It was a peaceful quiet, both thoroughly satisfied. The demon's robes were covering them like a blanket.

"How are you feeling, my dear boy." Aziraphale asked, being the first to disturb the quiet, one arm behind his head.

"m'fine." Crawley muttered. "Bit sore in between the legs, but s'not bad."

The angel grunted. "I believe that's normal. So long as you're not in a great deal of pain."

Crawley merely made a small sound in answer.

They lay in quiet for a few moments more, the demon wishing it could last forever.

"So that's the whole mating thing?" 

Aziraphale gave a nod. "More or less. It doesn't happen just for making babies either, and can happen between those that have the same parts too."

Crawley sat up on his elbows and looked at the angel in confusion. "Really? How does that work?"

Aziraphale gave the demon a mischievous look. "Perhaps we should save that lesson for another day, hmmm?"


End file.
